Slipping Away Slowly But Surely
by broodyandbitchygirl
Summary: Set After New Moon...what happen to Bella once Edward left her...could something go from bad to worse...
1. Slowly dying

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Here my story on what could of happen to Bella when Edward left her…I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. So here it goes….**

"I don't love you" As I sat in a room I replayed what he said to me over and over in my head…I realized that I somehow got into my bedroom I really don't know how but I did. Why did this happen? What did I do? Questions I ask but I knew the already knew the answer…I simply wasn't good enough…I was stupid and an idiot to ever think that Ed-…HE could ever love me he just used me as what did he call it "DISTRACTION"…The nerve of him, that jerk…that asshole…words can not describe how much I just want to-….

"Bella?" "Bells?" I looked up to find my father Charlie staring at me. He look so worried and sad at the same time…he was going on and on about helping me, to talk to him…but how could I…to talk to my father about the man I loved left me and that I could never get over him and oh by the way he's a vampire…yeah right. Suddenly he made a comment about sending to my mothers' house…that's when I snapped.

"Hell NO!" I shouted…" I'm NOT going…I AM NOT LEAVING!"

My father look at me and then said " I think it would be best if you just left for a while to clear your head" " NO I won't go I'm fine okay I get better I just need a couple of days to-" I replied

"Bella its been 3 months since Ed…"

"Don't say his Name!" I had't realized it but he was right it may have feel like a couple of day but actually it had been 3 months had I been that depressed and catatonic to realize it had been that long…

"Bella"

"No Dad I'll go out…I go to school…I be fine just please give me a chance?" I looked at him waiting for him to answer and then he finally did "Bella…"


	2. Be careful what you wish for

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Bella...you have to go to your moth-"

"Ch-Dad please I do anything, I go to school, get a job, I'll even go fishing with you but please don't make me go." In all honesty I would do everything I had told him and more...just when I thought of something else to say he beat to it.

"Bella what I was trying to say before you interrupted me…I think you should go visit your mother for a couple days then come back."

I just started at him contemplating whether he was telling the truth or not…. he could be easily just saying this and then once I was in Florida with Renee take back his word…but the more I thought about it he more I realize that Charlie was a man of his word so with that out of the way I replied "Fine …I'll go but I coming back."

He looked at me which such sad but loving eyes and replied "I wouldn't haven't any other way but just so you know you can go there a wallow your way in to sorrow while your down there and the same goes for when you get back"

"Okay Dad, from now on no more broodiness" I faked a smile which came from out of nowhere I didn't even think I remember how to smile but once again I amazed myself something Ed-he could do quite well…URGH…why am I even thinking about him…think about something else like the weather, news, school, Charlie...speaking of Charlie where did he go as I look around my room to find him not there I figured he went downstairs or something. Maybe I should do something before I go back into sorrow confinement but as I was thinking Charlie called from downstairs saying I should get ready to pack. I didn't think it would be this soon but I figure as soon as I go the sooner I get back.

About an hour later or so I had a bag pack and I set it by the door…I look for Charlie and found him in the kitchen he was dress in his uniform. I was thinking why is he wearing that but I found my answer soon enough.

"Bells…I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to take you some other time something came up at the station…"

"Fine Dad…it okay I find something else to do…"

"Really? I mean okay…just as long as your not wallowing…"

"Okay Dad…bye" I again faked another smiled and he took one last look at and left.

Silence. I once heard silence could kill you but I just took as rubbish but boy was I wrong until this moment the more silence there was the more think could be done and I couldn't do that so I decide to head out and try to find something to do. So I hop in my truck and drove…I don't know how long I was driving…I finally realize that I wasn't driving it was as if my body was taking over and I was just along for the ride. "_Funny huh"_ I heard a voice. I immediately stop. What the heck? I look around and found out that no one was there and realized that I wasn't in the truck anymore but that I was in the forest. Huh…oh well that was the least of my problems the thing that worried me the most was that voice. It was just beautiful and heavenly in was like something else was hiding behind it and that something was something I didn't want to find out. _"Oh but you will soon enough"_

Okay creepy…much I then repeated my actions from earlier and found no one. Okay maybe it was just me and I was going craz-I didn't get to finish that thought because I realized where my body had taken me to. The Meadow. I can't believe I ended up here, I wanted to get away from Ed-HIM all day and this is where I end up. I should of known that I would end up here though. He is my everything and I know that I can't escape that.

I know that deep down that no matter what I do, where I go, it would always lead back to this. Knowing this I now I will forever go on living my life _"if that's what you could call it" snickered the voice_. Okay not imaging it something is definitely wrong. What the hell? What that fuck do you want? Who the fucks are you? And why don't you show your self? I then realize that I was yelling this. Wow. I waited a few second but nothing came…okay maybe another couple seconds…as I waited I started think again about what the voice had said and then it hit me the voice was right because I would always be pretending that I was living my life never really truly living it. I might appear on the outside fine but on the inside I was dying. And sooner or later I would be dead. Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bushes and look towards the way the noise came from. And realize that death would be here sooner then expected. Seeing as Victoria was standing there watching with a big smirk.


	3. Futures

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

A Hundred years. That how long it has been since I have left my Bella. I really didn't want to leave her but I had to it been for her own safety. Now I am here back where it started. Forks. Over the years it wasn't easy for me I had suffer indeed a lot. I wouldn't come out of my room for ages. Drowning in my sorrow. I went as far as starving myself but I knew that I couldn't keep doing that. Why? Simple my family was right along with me. Jasper couldn't even come near us always out by himself. Alice and Esme were in such of a great depression it was as bad as my wallowing. Emment hardly ever laugh or making even jokes of that matter. Carlisle stop practicing medicine for a while but what came as a real shock was that even Rosalie wasn't complaining or even being conceited at any part of the day. It was so Lifeless. So to help my family from suffering I ended pretending to get over it but as life would have my family knew me better then I thought. They knew especially Jasper but I didn't let it bother me. I kept up my charade for a while and eventually everyone else just started believing it. I even had myself convince for a while but I didn't really believe till one eventful day. The family was getting into the swing of things and we were on a way to school. Once we got there I was hearing everyone's thoughts as usually the same as every high school a bunch of hormonal teenagers. I wasn't even paying attention until I bump into someone. I look at to who I bump into a blonde girl who was just staring at me. She said sorry and I told her it was my fault wasn't watching where I was going. She would except it though she kept blaming herself. When I asked her name she replied Danielle. I learned alot about her that day but then the day turn into days then weeks. And then some how from that moment I ended up here to the moment where I was now. Back in Forks, with my family and _Engaged_.


	4. Life so far

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Execpt Danielle and her mom**

"Edward" called a voice.

I was upstairs in my room at the time. At most part I wanted to just stay up here till all the chaos was done. Soon the owner to the voice appeared at the door. When I look up I found the voice had indeed belong to my Fiancé. We have been through a lot together, which involved saving her from an abusive father (who was dead now thanks to my horrible temper). Her finding out what I was and her getting pat the ordeal of what my family and I were. Also saving her from Emment idea with the slip in slide. But through all that she was here and so was her mother and soon the whole world of vampires including the Volturi. Why? I have no idea but the insist that they would be good and it interest them of this whole human vampire thing. Then add the seven other vampire covens coming (Amazon, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Romanian Covens and the American and European Nomads). Just Great. But as I was thinking I notice that Danielle was sitting with me. God she was beautiful but not as beautiful as my Bel-Okay stop. Just stop. But as I was thinking, Dani was wondering on what I was thinking if I was getting cold feet or something.

"No…I not getting cold feet."

"You know I hate it when you do that but I guess I can't blame you" she replied

"Well I'm sorry and not that I don't enjoy your company what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Alice helping?"

"Well I was but I needed a break and I happened to notice that you weren't down there unless you're trying to get away from Emment which I can completely understand."

Ah yes I was indeed trying to get away from him, he had this plan for a bachelor party and giving me tips on how to please a woman. I didn't want to know and I didn't need any help from him at all. That would e just to frightening.

"Gosh and I thought you could read minds" I replied she just laughed, but that laugh couldn't compare to-

"No I just know you so well and I also know that you want this craziness to end soon" she simply replied and left happy from the room.

Yeah she knew me so well. So well that I didn't even tell her about Bella. I don't know why I just couldn't. Why bring up something that was in the past in not like she could just come back out of nowhere. My thoughts were interrupted by a scream.


	5. Unexpected Guests

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Execpt Dani and her mom. Oh and here is the answer to your question _blueeyesbetter._**

_**(Thoughts in Italics)**_

I hurried down the stairs to where the scream came from. I finally saw what the big commotion was all about Alice. First thought that came to mind a vision. So seeing if there was one I look in.

_I saw a bedroom lit by candles. Rose petals everywhere scents of vanilla and other sweet smells. And silk sheets and saw…_

_JASPER!!_

"URGH!!!! ALICE!!!!"

"_Hey you automatically assume vision and besides Emment thought of it first," _replied Alice.

"_Muhahahaha…my evil plan worked maybe you should take me up on that offer lil bro" _said (evil) Emment.

"_Emment…stop and no I won't take you up on that offer! Oh and payback a bitch!" _I replied.

Snapping out of our thoughtful conversation. I look to want really Alice was screaming about, apparently Alice was excited because the Denali coven just came in and she saw Kate. They were jumping up and down. They were chatting about some nonsense shopping. Anyways I started to notice there where more people in here then expected. I look around and found out they weren't people they were vampires. Apparently all the covens were here except the Volturi. Which I was kinda excited about that part for the most being. I felt two arms wrap around me and look to find out they belong to Dani.

"Hey you" I said. As I was looking down I notice she seem worried and from what Jasper was sending it seem I was correct on my thoughts.

"What's Wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothi-" I look at her knowing that her thought betrayed her she said. "Okay I just worried about my mom seeing as were in a house full of vampires and not all of them are vegetarians they mig-"

"Hey they all know and they were fully aware before they got here that they feed outside the city okay…nothing going to happen to you or to your mom okay I promise." I replied to her not only did I promise her that but it was also to comfort her. She hug me and thank me quietly. Just as soon as I thought things would go smoothly from there on a crash came from the front door. Everyone look to see what it was and for a vampire the smell was revolting. That only meant one thing…

Werewolf.


	6. What's going on?

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani and her mom.**

Werewolf! What the hell? Why was it here? It look ready to pounce and I along with the group of vampires behind me were ready too.

"Stop!" yelled a young boy.

From the look of it he physically look 20 but then again you never know with mutts.

But the question that was bugging was about to get answer.

"Nathan that's enough go wait outside with the rest of the pack!" yelled the boy

"But Ja-"

"No go!" the boy replied to other boy whom I assume was the leader of the pack now.

"I'm sorry about that but Nate tends to not think before his actions anyways my name is Jason I'm the pack's leader" he replied.

"Not to cut in on this lovely introduction but what the hell are you doing in this house you mutt!" said a very angry Emment

"Enough!" yelled Carlisle

"I agree" came voice that I remember clearly. The owner of the voice however physically changed. Age had shown greatly on the owner who once could clearly walk but now is stuck in a wheel chair. Apparently Jacob Black would be like his father after all.

"Jacob" I replied

"Edward" Jacob said

"Grandpa what did I tell you. You shouldn't be here," Jason told his grandfather in a worried tone.

"Son it fine, we go way back don't we" Jacob said

"Yes we do" I replied

"Okay I think my husband's right cut the crap and tell us what's going on?" hissed Rosalie.

"Rosa-" Carlisle tried saying something back but Jacob interrupt him

"She's right. Lets get down to business. I know that your back and your throwing a celebration of some sort but are your leec-vampire friends aware of the rules?"

Just as I was about to say something Carlisle replied for me "Yes they are aware and know not to-"

"Liars" out of nowhere Jason yelled.

" I would watch what you call us seeing as there are more of us then there are of you" replied and voice that I knew and dreaded at the same time.

"Aro, you're here please come in and join the rest of the others in the other room. While we sort out this mess," said Carlisle.

"Dad I think everyone else is in this room for that matter" chirped Alice.

Alice was right everyone was in the foyer to see what the commotion was about and most of are guest didn't look to happy while others seem to be confused and from the looks of it I don't think Jasper could take anymore of it much longer. I was interrupt on my train of thought by Jacob. Which led to another question how was Jacob still alive?

"…Sorry but it just that Jason here seems to think otherwise"

"Pa I know it haven't you notice the missing people lately and I know for a fact-"

"Jason we don't know and now we just have to take their word for it"

"But-"Cut off from the scream in the house Dani came rushing down the stairs. I didn't even know she took off. Anyways she look horrified and scared. I knew what had happened but from everyone else expression they didn't until she said "My Mom…she gone."


	7. Prisoner?

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom, Nate, and Jason.**

"…_The ants going marching one by one…" _sang a beautiful voice. It was indeed heavenly; perfection could even be the word. It felt as if this voice could cure all my pain that was until I felt my headache coming on from the blow to the head I suffered earlier. My first thought was to see if Dani was all right, but I wasn't were I was supposed to be. I look around to find myself in a white room, you would think whoever owns it would have it all dirty and have fouls smells like a dudgeon. But whomever it was they kept it nice and clean. I knew that whomever caught me had me kept as a prisoner, due to the fact I was tie to a chair. What did they want? What could I possibly have? What if they want Dani? My thoughts were interrupt by a voice the voice I heard earlier I look to find the owner of that amazing voice. A girl.

"It shouldn't be back for a while," said the girl.

"How do you know that? Who are they? What do they want?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what they want from me, but you I have an idea." Replied the girl.

"What? Is it Dani? What? Please tell me?" I begged

"What's your name?" she asked

"What? What does that have to with-"I stop myself and look at the girl, she looked like she been down here for a while. She was indeed a beautiful girl with long brown and a tint of red hair. The most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen and believe me brown eyes don't come beautiful and lively as often as her do. But the thing that had amazed me was that she looks to be in perfect shape not muscular or dull just right. Well hopefully whomever it was that was keeping us down here feed us often. Not wanting to be rude any longer I replied to the girl's question.

"Evalynn …Evalynn Porter. What about you what's your name?"

"Umm…you kept mumbling something in your sleep a name Dani I think it was…who's that?" she replied avoid the question I asked her.

"Oh...Dani that's my daughter, I was hoping whomever took me doesn't have a hold of her…but then I have to remind myself she has Edward watching over her so." I told the girl.

"Hmm…Interesting…could you tell me more about your family." She eagerly asked.

I thought maybe I shouldn't but then again who knows how long this girl been in here. So I answer her question. About four hours later I sure this girl knew everything about my life and Dani's for that matter. Just as I was about to ask her something about herself she surprisingly spoke.

"Well Evalynn…I do have a confession to make"

"Well whatever it was I sure its not that bad." I told her

"Okay well…I lied earlier…"she said

"What do you mean?" In came out a more scarred then I thought it would have. I looked at her and something was off…something was wrong with her. Then I came up with the idea of maybe she knew the people whomever kidnapped us was back so I asked her "What…are they here…what's going on?"

She whisper in a dreadful voice "I never left."


	8. Questions

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason.**

"I just want to know where my mom is" Dani said worried

"Don't worry will find her, okay everything going to be fine" I told her. Even though I had no clue where to start but I made her a promise and knew that I had to keep it.

"Why, we already know who took her…its obvious that one of these leec-" Nate was cut off by Jasper.

"Well obviously you're a dumb ass because we don't have her."

"Yeah right you just want us to believe that you could be hiding her" Nate arrogantly replied.

"Nate he has a point we would have noticed and they're all here, accounted for," said Jason.

"But-"

"No Nate, if your going to act like a child then wait outside while the grown-ups try to figure this out" hissed Jason. The mutt known as Nate looked in shock for about a second but then regained composure quickly he then sat there quietly as the conversation carried on. Just to be safe I did take in a look around to see that Jasper was right that all were accounted for. So I had to rule out that Volturi had taken Dani's mom.

"Let's start with the obvious…do you have ay enemies??" Jason asked

"Yes plenty" chirped Jane. I look at her and then noticed that everyone else was looking at her. Then Aro spoke.

"No Jane, there asking the Cullen's we have no relation to whomever they took, and if did it wouldn't matter to us?"

"Hey that's my mother your talking about and if this is someone that you know took her then you will get her back, do you understand?" spat Dani.

"Yeah right and how exactly would you do that?" asked Alec.

"Watch it and don't you think of threaten her!" yelled Emment.

"Hey I'm ju-"but before Alec could reply Marcus cut him off.

"Children stop huh? And to answer your question, mutt lets start with you hmm…you hate the Cullen's and you know their planning a wedding what better way to crash and get even at the same time hmm?"

"No you crossed the line there first we don't harm humans and second we didn't know was a wedding. So how could we crash huh??" Nate said. They continued to argue so decide to step out of it and check on Dani. I found her sitting on the couch ignoring what was going on around her. I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. She was worried sick about her mother and she would do anything to find her. To get her out of her thinking I finally spoke. "Hey its gonna be okay-"

"No it's not okay it not! It won't be until we find her okay Edward! Why are we just sitting here we need to go find her!" She went to leave but I grab her.

"No your not going out there it too dangerous okay if there something out there and you go out there alone I won't be able to protect you."

"No I don't care!" I pulled her into a hug and she begged me to let her go but I would. God she stubborn just like Bel-No! You can't think about her right now, you need to help Dani; you can't wallow right now ok she needs you.

"Hey calm down okay we can't find her if your acting like this okay-"she cut me off

"What…what am I acting like huh Edward…tell me cause I dying to know?"

"Don't...not right now…we don't need to be fighting okay-"

"No…No say it…come on Edward what am I acting like-"

"a Child…okay your acting like a stupid, spoiled rotten, whinny no good child!" Once the words left my mouth I regretted it big time. I just realized that we indeed have an audience and that whatever they were talking about stop at a halt once I said that. I stop looking around when she spoke…her voice cracked.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way about me…I'll just go-"

"No Dani I didn't mean it okay…Plea-" I was cut off by a loud shout from Jason

"Pa…have you seen my pa?" That the last thing we need another missing person. When I look his way it seem as Nate was trying to calm him down.

"What…he missing too…what are we gon-"Dani asked scared but was cut off by Jason. God now that I think about a lot of people are getting cut off…No one got to hear his words cause Rosalie and Esme came rushing in from upstairs. They looked like they just witness a massacre.

"Upstairs...in the study" trembled Rosalie

"What is it Rose…what's up there?" Emment asked his wife.


	9. Are you sure you want the answer

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason.**

"Esme?" Carlisle asked worriedly to his wife. She just kept shaking her head and was now sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. I had enough of it and from the looks of the others they did to. So Jasper, Alice, Alec, Jane, Dani, Jason, and I went to go check it out. I really didn't want Dani coming but I didn't want to argue right this moment. When we reach the study we could smell like something was burning. So we bust open the door to find whatever it was it was already burnt. When took a peek closer to find out that it was a body…a human body. Who could of done this? Why? But the more important question was who was the person whom suffered a death of this gratitude?

"Mom?" Dani said and the question was answer like that.

"You don't now that..."Alice said to comfort her but I knew that Dani was right because of a necklace that was left on the body; if you could even call it a body. That necklace belongs to her mom and I remember Dani saying that her mother would never take off that necklace. But my thoughts were interrupted by a scream. Alice. She was having a vision.

_Blood everywhere…someone laughing…Dani's mom screaming…asking for the person to stop…Pain…so much pain…the same someone singing…then the person said Let's Play… _

I snapped out of the vision to find Alice shaking and Jasper carries her out the door. The others were looking at me and I follow suit of Jasper. Finally downstairs…the whole place burst into chaos. Questions were flying back and forth, what going on? What did they see? Are they going to be okay? Finally Silence.

"Alice…sweetheart what did you see?" asked Jasper, I answer before she could.

"There was so much blood…it was a vision of…"I couldn't finished. I just couldn't.

"What…who was it? Edward? Was it my mom?" Dani asked but before I could reply Alice found words and spoke.

"Yes…it was your mom…and someone else…whoever it was…"

"Was what…huh Alice…what?" Dani asked. Before anyone could answer Nate spoke up.

"The person was enjoying it weren't they."

"Yes." Said Alice

"Enjoying what?" Emment asked.

"Torturing her." Alice said. After that was said nothing but silence was spread like wildfire throughout the room. Even in everyone thoughts nothing was said, that was until.

"They know something," hissed Rosalie.

"Rosalie I'm sure that was just a lucky guess, know need to jump to conclusions." Said Carlisle.

"No…not a lucky guess because their to calm and he was sure of himself when he said it…and another thing right now there not even worried about Jason's lovely dear ol' Pa missing…cause if my Pa went missing I would panick and suspect whoever did that to Dani's mom would do that to him also. But it not fazing them one bit is it?" sneered Rosalie. I'm positive everyone would have not believe Rose until the words fell from the mutt's mouth.

"She right…I'm not worried about my Pa because I know where he is." Jason said

"And where would that be?" asked Dani. But instead of Jason replying it was Nate and he whisper

"He's with her…"


	10. The Return

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason. Oh PowerofX here's your answer.**

Humans'…sick waste of space if you ask me…_only you would think of something that-_ SHUTUP! You stupid little cunt…what got nothing else to say? Now where was I…oh yes, scrubbing this filthy blood off my precious dress. _You know she had a daughter, do you even care about that…but then again most of the people-_Silence! You know your comebacks are a little late don't you think? And besides, I could get your pathetic little mouth of yours shut just like that. _Yeah right, I always be here you know._ Oh Really…that's funny because you have been around in what a hundred years or so. _Doesn't it bother you to know that these people have lives…and the way you just-_What play with them…its fun and you know it. _Yeah right…I will never get pleasure off the pain and suffer you cause…_Ha, that's were your wrong and you know it because you and I both know-

"Well it looks like someone is becoming weak by the moment" said a voice that did rudely cut my conversation off. But no matter I was getting tired of it anyway…_Yeah cause you know I was getting to you._

"Shut the Fuck up…you understand me" I didn't realize that I had screamed out those words.

"Maybe I'm on to something...huh" said that stupid voice. When I looked up who had rudely came into my house and disturb me…I should have know that ignorant person would be none other than Jacob Black. URGH! Why was he here? Didn't he have something better to do? So to just figure out what he wanted and be done with it so he could leave. I replied back

"No…Sorry to disappoint but I still here so…lets just cut the crap and get on with huh?"

"Why _Bella_ is that anyway to treat an old friend?" he sneered back

"Don't call me that! That's not my name and you know it" I spat back at him

"Fine _Izzy_…anyways it looks like you had a guest?" he figured it out due to the fact I was still holding my dress that did have stains on it.

"Disgusting…isn't it…I didn't think that she would bleed that much…but then again-" He cut me off again.

"I should have know you took her…but-"

"But what, that idiot of a grandson and his stupid ass pack had other ideas" I said.

"Hey watch who your calling-" I again cut him off

"Watch what…because if I remember correctly I have all the power and you don't so why don't you think before you decide on threaten someone huh?"

"If that's so why haven't you killed me yet huh? Why do insist on keeping me around then?" he retorted back.

"All in good time _Jakey_…now where was I oh yeah why did I find that filthy human in the Cullen's house? Hmm…what did they finally decide to sell it or something?"

"You don't know?" he asked, which by the way his tone sound in shock.

"If I did…why would I be asking?" I sneered.

"There back…the Cullens'…"he said. What? When? And the most important question why? Did they know that she was indeed alive? No impossible…she made sure that she had block Alice's visions from her. So what in the world were they doing here? By wanting answers' she spoke.

"Oh really…why have they decide to grace us with the presence?" I didn't want it to come out as if eager to know this knowledge.

"A celebration or sort…its pretty big considering it looked like the whole leech world was at their home."

"Hmm…interesting…but something tells me you know more…so do go on?" I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be telling you to tell me more…now tell me!"

"A wedding" he said

"A wedding that's it…its probably another one of Rosalie…everyone knows she just loves the attention…you would think they would get sick and-"

"I never said it was Rosalie's wedding_"_

"What do you mean its not Rosalie wedding-" He cut me off with one word

"_Edward"_

"What? That's preposterous Ed-He wouldn't" I whisper.

"He would and he is…the women you _played_ with earlier was the bride's mother." he said. So that's whom the women was talking about earlier, the man that save her precious beloved daughter. My Ed-No! He wouldn't…would he? I had to think and I knew I couldn't have an audience.

"Get Out!" I sneered at Jacob.

"_Izzy_…no not until you tell me what your gonna do" he said

"I said Out!" I hissed.

"Fine but it do what I thin your gonna do…I'll have no choice but to-"

"Go!" And liked that he left…Finally…what you have nothing to say? No matter...they'll pay. _NO! They won't because your not gonna do anything…so whatever your planning stop-_NO! You Listen they won't get there happy ending, not after everything they done to us! _Your wrong…I'm not…_Why do you keep fighting this...everything I've done…Everything…Torturing those people…Enjoying what I did to them…Every little evil thing I done...thought…you were right there with me…and you know you will enjoy this just like the others…_No! I won't I never-_Yes you did and you will because we are one. We have been through it together for a hundred years…we waited for this day. The day that they get what they _**deserve**_.


	11. Karma has a way a bitting you in the ass

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason.**

"Her…who's her" Asked Dani

"She's-" someone cut Nate off

"That's enough" Come to find out the person was Jacob. He came strolling in looking at Nate. If looks could kill Nate would be dead this second.

"What? What do you mean that's enough…he knows something about the person who did this to my mother I not gonna let you just keep me from-" Dani said.

"Yes I do…I can keep information from you…because you don't know what your messing with." He retorted back.

"Doesn't mean you can keep it from us…we can handle it" said Emment.

"No…you can't…so if I were you…I would pack up and leave now!" he said.

"Run! Ha…you do know were the most lethal vampires on this planet nothing can scare us away…so whomever she is…there won't be anymore of her by morning." Jane said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of it," said Jason

"Jas-"

"No Pa…you have to tell them…you have to tell them about her…cause if you don't then I will" Jason told his Grandfather. They started at each other for a while. I looked around to find everyone was watching. Even Marcus…and that's a rare occasion. So tired of all silence and waiting I spoke.

"Is the reason why you don't want to tell us is because she's probably the reason your still alive I'm assume?" I sneered. He then broke the trance he had with his grandson and look at me with shock and anger. Shortly after he then rebuttal with his answer.

"No! That's not it at all…A part of her and I don't even get along…I wish she would just let me die already"

"Well that can be arrange" I spat back at him.

"You know what, if it wasn't for you-"he was cut off by his grandson.

"No Pa…its not his or any of their fault…this was already happening…we knew and stood by and just watch while you try to reason with her."

"Son…you don't know anything-" said Jacob but cut off by Alec

"I think he does now if I were you I would keep your mouth shut while your grandson tell us what's going on…hmm" Alec look at Jason motioning for him to continue.

"Well as long as I was pack leader…I remember facing her once or twice…she really strong…stronger than any vampire I face or even known…"

"That ridiculous…maybe you're just too weak" spat Caius.

"Hey I'm not weak" yelled Jason

"Stop! Right now were not testing to see who has strength or not…we trying to find information on this person" Dani said. They looked at her but then drop the matter...but just as Jason was about to continue. A voice interrupted him…a voice I thought I never hear ever again.

"_**Hasn't anyone ever told you its not nice to talk about someone behind their back?" **_


	12. What the hell happened?

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason.**

_Bella…_no it can't be…could it? She was a vampire. No! This wasn't suppose to happen…this can't be from what I had heard she lived a happy full life…not dammed to this…this eternal existence but then I really looked at her…god she had changed. Her body had curves in all the right places…her hair was long and silky…her lips were nice and full…just begging to be touch…and then her eyes…they were still brown…how is that possible she a vampire how could her eyes be brown? But the thing that worried me the most is what I saw behind them…something dark. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Bella is that you? Is it really?" asked Esme. But before she could reply Alice ran towards her.

"Oh My god…I can't believe it…your alive…but how? You know what that doesn't matter right now all that matters is that you're here and your home." Alice said and was about to hug her…but Bella stepped back. That's when Jacob strolled in.

"Leave her alone." He demanded

"What…no she's family…" Alice said back.

"Was she family when-" Jake was interrupted by a scream.

* * *

After I spoke the Cullen's just stared. Like they had seen a ghost…oh but they were in for a rude awakening. _Stop it. Just Stop._ Why…huh…give me a reason? _They don't deserve this okay. __**They don't deserve this**_? Are you listening to yourself…really can you hear what your saying? After all they did to you…to us…they abandoned us. They left us to rot here. They left us to die…. and what's worse they left us to _**become this**_. That's what I thought. _No you're wrong! _Oh really…. when did this start happening…when did we start to sl-_No Shut up!_

We were so involved with are argument that I didn't notice that Alice came up to us trying to hug us…but Bella did.

What don't want to face what-_Don't touch her! _

Just as I was about to do something ….she decide to move us a step away from Alice…which surprised me, seeing as she hadn't so much lift a finger in a hundred years.

What…scared on what we might do to her? _We don't do anything. _Oh really…because I could have sworn you were there when we hurt-_No we didn't! _Yes we did! _No! _Yes! _You know we didn't do anything together!_ Yes we did! You know what…I didn't want to have to this but I guess you didn't leave me much of a choice. _What…you never care about what I feel…what could you possibly do that would-_would what? Hurt us both._ No! you wouldn't…_Yes I would…better yet lets take a trip down memory lane and see why _**we **_have to do this. That's when we screamed.

* * *

Everyone and I look to where the scream came from…. it came from Bella. Out of nowhere I felt my legs carrying me fast towards her. I didn't know why but soon found out…that if I hadn't she would of fell. She had past out. Now she was in my arms…in that moment I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time…whole. God I didn't know how she was here but I intend to find out. Shouting had snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Get your hands off her!" screamed Jacob. I was about to defend myself when Alice step in.

"No you leave Edward alone. If it wasn't for him she would have fell on the floor."

" Like that would have hurt her…remember she is a vampire, which is also your fault by the way." Jacob retorted. Then Jasper stepped in to defend his wife. Eventually the whole family and Jacob and his grandson were fighting with each other. Excluding my parents and our guests and Dani. While that was going on I decide that I would take her upstairs and let her rest. I finally reach my bedroom and put her down on the bed. That's when I started to look at her and really admire her beauty. I wonder what had happen…. then I started to think about back to what Nate and Jason had talk about earlier. Could she be the person they talked about earlier? No! Bella would never do something that cruel…you know what cruel is too nice to what that person did to Dani's mom. Oh god what about Dani? What was I going to tell her? You know what I'll think about that later. Right now I have to focus on the person that did this to Dani's mom. What if they were after Dani…or even worse what if they were after my Bella. Then I realized something…the person wouldn't be coming after Bella…because I was sitting next to the person who was responsible for Dani's mother death. No! She couldn't have…. but if she did she might have to be killed. I don't think I could let anyone do that nor do I think I have it in me to kill her myself. Maybe I could help her? And the only way I could do that is by getting answers…so with no other choice I ran downstairs...made my way through everyone quickly and grabbed him by the throat and held him up against the wall. Then I hissed

"What the hell happened to her Jacob?"


	13. Cliff Notes

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason.**

"Put him down, he can't breathe!" Jason said.

Right now at this moment I didn't care about him, I didn't care that his grandson was here begging for his life. I didn't care that my family was tying to pull me back. I didn't care that there was a bunch of guest vampires in the house who didn't care if I let him die either. I didn't even care that I forgot all about Dani. At this moment all I care about was _her. _

"_Edward" _I hear the voice in my head…I then recognize it. It was Esme.

"_Edward please…put him down…he's not going to help if he dies…besides what would Carlisle think if you killed him? If not for mine and Carlisle sake…for hers_."

She was right I couldn't help Bella this way. I had to help her because whatever has taken over her body is not her and I have to get her back. So as much as I wanted to hurt him I put him down. His grandson rushed to him while he was pulling him up to his chair. The other mutt said.

"That's it, who the hell do you think you are…we come here to help you and you try to kill Jay's Pa."

"I didn't mean to…it just-" Jason interrupted me.

" You didn't…then how come my Pa couldn't breathe…huh did he do it himself"

" I'm sorry its just I want to find out what happened…Okay" I replied. Then everyone else got evolve. My family and the mutts getting into an argument…then the other watching on and talking about what they felt were happening. All of sudden someone yelled

"Stop!"

I looked to see who it was…. Dani. She looked confused and angry at the same time.

Then she spoke.

"First what the hell?" "Why is everyone arguing and contemplating here…when there some vampire upstairs that just killed my mom and who by the way came here for something…and could kill all of us?"

Before I could say anything the Volturi laughed and Aro spoke.

"You silly girl…no vampire could harm us…. I'm pretty sure that the one upstairs is no threat seeing as if did faint…and only weak ones do that."

Nate and Jason snorted…. and then Volturi glared at them. Dani then looked less frightened but then she spoke.

"Okay then why the why don't we just kill her." Before anyone could respond I did.

"No! No one goes near her…not even you Jacob!"

"What? Why Edward…she killed my mother-"Dani said

"Dani-"She cut me off.

"There's something your not telling me…isn't there?"

"Yes…but right now is not the time okay" I replied

"Well when is the time huh?" she rebuttled back.

"Dani-" Carlisle cut in.

"Enough! Right now we have to find out what's going on with Bella"

I looked at Dani and she looked at me. She was wondering what was going on. I felt bad because she didn't even know about Bella. I knew I should have never kept her in the dark about Bella but I just couldn't. I never thought that Bella would come back. I thought she was dead. I didn't know that she was struggling to live with this _thing_ inside her. All I knew was there has to be a way to get her back. That's when Jacob interrupted my thoughts.

" I guess I don't have much of a choice to tell you then huh?" "Well lets see….it all started after the incident." Alice interrupted him.

"Incident? What incident?" he looked her and that's when she understood. The incident was that we left her. That I left her.

"Anyways…she had been in a comatose state for 3 months…Charlie was about to send her to Renee's but she snap out of it, which made Charlie a little happy. But he did want to send her to see her mom anyway, so she agreed to spend one weekend end with her. After that I really don't know what happened to Bella. She and Charlie went missing; we just assume that it was too much for her and they packed up and left. That is until she came back. She came back as a vampire a couple years later. I was about to attack her but then I realized that it was Bella. She seem okay…. she said she didn't feed on humans and the pack and I believed her due to the fact that she can change her eye color. One of many of the talents that she possesses. Anyways for a while I thought that she was the same ol' Bella that was until it started happening."

"What? What happened?" asked Alice

"Well people started missing…. bodies started showing up…. god just remember what they look like still gets to me. I didn't even think that a human body could do the things I saw…. and to imagined that someone or something could do those things. We looked everything…. we were so focused on the thing that we didn't even realize that it was standing there right in front of us. Bella. It was Sam who figured it out but I couldn't believe it…. I just couldn't, that was until I saw with my own eyes." Jacob said.

"What did she do?" Emment questioned

Jacob took in a breath before he started up again.

"She took me prisoner and made me watch her _play_ with innocent people. The things she did and said. Those memories still haunt me. It was so sick and twisted….I sometimes wonder why I didn't kill her."

"Why didn't you?" sneered Dani.

"I couldn't…. No one could. The pack tried everything and it didn't even faze her. We then realized nothing could so we just tried to protect everyone we could and we still do ever sense." Jacob replied.

"Yeah but ever sense you guys came around it got worse than usual…. that explains why we came here to see if you might be the cause of it…. but we were wrong" Jason said.

"Worse than usual…. do you think she knew that we were here?" Esme asked.

"Possibly" Jason said.

"No…. she didn't know you were here" Jacob said.

"You don't know that" sneered Nate.

"Yes…. I do" Jacob rebuttled

" How could you have know that?" question Jason.

"Because I told her." Jacob said.

"Wait a minute…you mean to say that you told her that they were back…. so you're the reason my mother's dead…. if it wasn't for you she would be still alive!" said Dani. God she was angry…. but I couldn't blame her she just lost her mom. And to make matters worse she just found out I been hiding something from her. Thank god Jacob didn't say what really happened. Even though I know I don't deserve it…. he still respects Bella's privacy. But then again I am upset that he told Bella that we were her because Dani's right if it wasn't for him Dani's mom would still be alive and we probably would be getting married without a care in the world. But now I not so sure if we ever getting married because of the secret I kept from her. Once again Jacob snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No I not…. your mom would still be dead…. I went to go see her after she already killed your mom. That's when I told her."

"What exactly did you tell her?" asked Carlisle

" I told her you were back and you had a lot of guests. I also told her about the wedding" he said.

"How did she take it?" Alice asked

"She thought Rosalie was getting married again…said something about Rosalie liking the attention…. but then I told her who was really getting married and she took it well" he replied.

"Well?" question Rosalie.

"Yes…you see the thing I haven't told you yet is that what you see is not Bella at all. She calls herself _Izzy_. She may look and talk and even seem like Bella…but that was the mistake we made a long time ago…and seeing as your back I just want to stress to you that _thing_ is not Bella. Maybe you have some sort of idea on how to get her back…but I just want you to keep in mind that _thing_ is dark and dangerous." He said

"What if you can't help her?" Emment asked. The family and I glared at Emment. He then shook his head and said.

"What? I mean…if theirs no way…well have to"

"Don't worry about that well take care of it" Caius said. Before I could say anything or anyone else for that matter a voice interrupted us.

"Well aren't we jumping the gun here. I mean you haven't even heard what really happened…. just the cliff notes" said Bella.


	14. Truths Revealed

Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…

Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason.

"Well aren't we jumping the gun here. I mean you haven't even heard what really happened…. just the cliff notes" I said. They all looked at me. The pack look disgusted…well I'm used to that look by them already. The guests looked intrigued while the Volturi looked conceited. Then there was that damn girl whose stupid mother by the way ruined my dress…well all I have to say soon she suffer a worse fate then her mothers. Wait is that silence…yep I knew that should take her out for a while even though maybe I should've re-thought this whole coming down here part…I'm a weak still…oh well can't let them know that. Then I looked at my old family…son of a bitch…remember there not my family! They betrayed us! They will suffer! My thoughts were interrupted.

"I see your awake _Izzy_,"sneered Jacob.

"Aww…_Jakey_ you know I hate it when you care." I replied

"I don't care about you…I care about-"

"Yeah I know I know…you care about Bella but when are you gonna get it? Huh? I mean I can only strained this so much I mean its been what a hundred years? So lets see if you get it this time...and oh looky here you have some people to help you out…seeing as you can put this together on your own."

"Get what?" Emment asked

"Its nothing…. she just like saying cra-." Jacob said.

"I'm not Crazy!" I screamed. They all looked at me but before someone said anything else. I calmly said. "I'm not crazy…. its just to some certain people…I mean mutts, some mutts just don't have a brain to figure things out."

"Are you calling us stupid?" asked Nate.

"Wow and the award for the most dumb fucking retard goes to you." I rebuttled. That's when most of everyone started to laugh. Most. That's when that stupid girl spoke.

"Then explain. Tell us why you're here and why did you hurt my mom?" God this girl had no idea. Didn't Ed- he tell her? As much I didn't want to I look at him. He did still look good. My memory did no justice of what was standing right in front of me. Then he looked at me. Are eyes caught each other…. then I smiled. I realized he hadn't. Oh what fun. Then I replied.

"He didn't tell you?" I started circling her. Looking at what he had decided to leave me for. I had to admit even though she was dumb. She was the pretty. The blonde beautiful type I always thought he would like. What she would look like, as a vampire would be in Rosalie category. She interrupted my thoughts. "Tell me what?"

" Are you the only girl wait let me rephrase that….are you the only human girl he been with?"

"Yeah I mean that's what Edward told me…. I'm the only girl he ever been with." He had slept with her. I didn't even need to look at him to know he had. To think I….well I had not much of a choice…if I ever what to get better I have to wait. _He slept with her._ Ahh…you grace your presence now. _I have been here just didn't say anything. I can't believe he…when he was with. _Don't! I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier. We can't appear weak here okay. _Don't worry._ Well then you know you like later when I ring-. Again cut off.

" What? You have something to say or are you gonna just stand thee all day." Dani asked. I knew we both would enjoy her death. I finally spoke.

"Well what if I told you there was a human girl before you. Huh?"

"You're lying." She hissed.

"Am I?" I hissed back.

"Bella! I think that Ed-" Carlisle spoke but I cut him off.

" He has a right to tell her. You know what why didn't he tell her a long time ago? Why? From what I understood she was what he call it a…. oh yes a distraction. Maybe that's why, you're just a mere distraction that lasted longer because she put out."

" No I'm not and you're lying. Edward tells me everything."

" Oh yeah really…. then did he tell you that he's the reason why you're mother dead." She just stood there in shock. Like I had just spitted I her face. _She didn't deserve that._ Yes she did and you know it.

"Bella…. stop it!" Rosalie stated.

" Well looky here…. is am I seeing this…. Rosalie actually being nice to a human, God I knew it. I knew you just plain hated me."

"I never…."

"Whatever you know what just shut the hell up." I replied back to her. Emment growled. Before I was about to reply. Dani spoke up.

" You're still lying." God these people are really dunce. That 's when I spoke.

"You know what. How bout this….I'll tell you a story okay…then you can decide weather I'm lying or not." I looked at her…god the fear was running off her…let play instead._ No, no tell the story. _Fine. I look back at her and it appeared everyone was waiting for me to start.

"Lets see where to start. Oh yes the beginning I assume. A hundred years ago the was a girl that just moved to the small town of Forks. She lived with her father…her mom and dad were separated. Well anyways she moved here and met a vampire. But the thing about this girl was the she was the vampire's singer. A singer is a human who blood just calls to a vampire its nearly impossible to feed off of. Nearly being the key word. You see the girl ended up falling in love with the vampire. And it appeared that he had loved her back. He had a family and most of the family seemed fine with them being together. But then there always…. well you probably know it dangerous to be with a vampire but the girl had this problem she was a danger magnet, always falling or something or other trying to hurt her in some way. Until a group of vampires showed up, one of them was a tracker and he wanted the girl. So the vampire who loved the girl decide to hide her until they solve the problem they have with the other vampire. But being as plans always go wrong. The vampire who wanted to kill her-" She cut me off.

"He killed her."

"No" I walked by her then looked up and immediately caught eyes with him. "He saved me," I whispered. I then broke the trance.

"What? Wait a minute if he saved you? Why are you here? As a vampire? And who would-" Then she put the pieces together and I assume the guest caught on. She spoke.

"Edward. Edward and his family were here a hundred years ago…they were the family…Edward was the vampire that-"

"Yes he was." I replied

"But what happened I mean Edward and his family wouldn't let someone become a"

I cut her off.

"A what? Monster…. you know your mom didn't seem to think so that was until I-"

"You son of a b-" Dani was cut off.

"That's enough! Dani we don't know what happened to Bella. And Bella would you stop with your remarks." Carlisle said.

"How do you? I mean how do you not know what happen?" She asked.

" Should I tell her or do you want to? Hmmm…you know what I think I will."

"Bella-" Alice said. But I cut her off.

"No! You want to how they don't know. They left. They left me. A mere distraction, Pretend to be something there weren't human! That's what he had said. After everything…and for the record its not Bella, its Izzy." I am pissed I need to play with something. I need something and fast. Maybe I should play with that stupid mutt. _No. Stop it you said._ You know what I didn't say anything. You just assumed I would so shut up._ You know I don't see why you're pissed its not like it happen to you. _Oh that's where your wrong. You know that. I can explain this to you if you want me to again. My thoughts were interrupted again.

"Izzy?" Jacob asked.

"Yes…. you thought I left…ha…funny."

"What happened to you?" Alice asked.

"Hmm…. good question I might as well tell you. Or Jacob here will tell you some more incorrect stuff here. Well once you left lets just say I fell into a comatose state. Come to think of it I don't know how long I was there."

We know this part already. We left off were suppose to go to your mom's but you and Charlie packed up and left." Rosalie said. You know what maybe I should play with her it's been a while since I played with a vampire. That's when Jasper growled. I had forgot that he could feel my emotions. Well I'll take care of that problem. I put my shield up. Then I responded.

"Okay _**Rosalie,**_ I didn't go anywhere. Charlie ended up having something coming up and I had to wait till later. So I decide to go out…. To keep Charlie from sending me to live with Renee. I ended up in the meadow. But someone ended up showing up. You might remember her James' Mate Victoria. She was out for revenged for what had happen. She decided what no better then a mate for a mate. That was until she found out that Edward had left me. She decide what no better than to suffer for eternity without anyone. Loneliness. What she didn't know was that it would end up biting her the ass. So after those three days, which suprisenlydidn't feel any pain. I know you wondering how that could happen but I get to that later. When I woke up. She was still there. I assume to rub it in my face. But she didn't get the chance. You see she made the mistake of turning me because of what was happening to me at the time which cause me to feel no pain and how I can learn any special ability I desire."

"And what was that?" Emment asked.

" Because I'm broken." I said.

"Broken? What does that have to do with anything?" asked Nate. I was about to reply but one a the Volturi leaders spoke up. Marcus I think it was.

"It can't be."

"What?" Alice asked.

"I thought it was just old talk buts its not because your standing here. I knew I felt something here when you came here but I wasn't to sure."

"Ah hello here we don't have ay idea of what going on her?" said Emment.

" Oh yes, umm there was small talk I heard once many centuries ago." His brother Caius cut him off.

"Oh no not this rubbish again. Marcus this isn't that dumb foolish tale. It's not possible. And if it was don't you think we would have heard about it." But then Aro step in.

"Caius you know this is where reason why came here. To see if this human was what Marcus had been going on about but it seems it had failed to notice that Edward here had another in which he had not told us about. But with that be said…. Izzy you know you could always grace us with you presence at the Volturi by join" I cut him off.

" No Aro I will not join you and I will not become your mate and if you decide to threaten me in any way you know that will end badly for you" I said. He just look at me in shock but I could have sworn I heard a growl come form Edward but I think I'm hearing things. Anyways Marcus spoke again.

"Now um where was I oh yes…it was said that a strong vampire would rise from being broken. You see the vampire was said to have lots of power due to fact that she is broken."

"But what do you mean broken." Nate asks. Just as I thought Marcus was about to finish telling what had happened to me someone spoke.

" He means that the reason why she has all this power is because she is split. She so broken that her good and evil….her right and wrong…..good side and bad side are split. And from what I can see her good side other wise know as _**Bella**_ hasn't been around since I left her." God even now he still could dazzle me. Okay snap out of it my thoughts were soon interrupted.

" So in other words this is Bella just the side you usually hide the world from," asks Emment.

"Exactly" said Marcus.

"So if Edward would have never left her….she would have never been like this, never kill my mom?" Dani asked.

"No one knows that." Jasper said probably sending her waves of calming. She look at Edward and then he looked at her then went rushing to her side. Comfort her. God this made me sick and it I felt weaker by second. _I don't think I can watch this._ You think I can stand the sight of this too. _Lets just go…you can blown some steam off by running back home._ That's if we make it just as we about to leave. Marcus spoke up.

"Well it's seems the other part of the tale is wrong."

"What's the other part?" asks Carlisle.

" Oh that well…. It says that she would need her keeper to survive."

"Keeper?" Emment asks.

"Oh umm yes…in other terms mate….she would need her mate which by the way she does not chose…she already know whom he/she is. To survive."

"Yes well I don't need him I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah right" Jacob said.

"Jacob." I hissed.

"No…. she appears to be fine but she not. She getting weaker by the moment."

"I thought you didn't care" I said.

"That was until I realized that you yelling at yourself and those conversations you had out loud is with Bella."

"Didn't we just establish that I am Bella."

"Yes but the good part is still there and your getting weaker by the moment so I owe it to her to save her some how."

"So do we" said Esme. From what it look like most of the Cullen family wanted this.

"So how do we fix her?" Emment asks. But before Marcus could reply I step in.

"That's none of our business…. and besides who said I needed saving I am fine…and I not weak."

"Well whether you like it or not were helping you Bella" Alice chirped.

"Well okay then…umm as I was saying " Marcus was cut off by me.

"No! Not another word or I swear I will hurt you so bad your brothers will feel it."

"No were going to help you" it was Dani.

"You're going to help me, ha…this is priceless…you do realize that I am the one who killed your mother…that I got pleasure from hearing her scream." She clutches her fists together then took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Well I have come to realize that none of this is your fault and my mother would want me to do what is right and help you. Besides the sooner we finish this the sooner we can get on with our lives." She look at Edward. That's it there is no way in hell I'm going to do this besides there no way they could pull this off. It would nice to see them try though.

So I spoke.

"Well I guess I can let you try this impossible task"

"Its not impossible…. we can do it" chirped Alice.

"Well see." I replied. They were all looking at me.

"What? I'm not going to to tell you. Ask Marcus. "I said. Then Marcus spoke.

"Well it states that the only way to fix her is for her keeper to fall or be in love with her."

"Well that's easy." Emment said.

"Ha if only…it were that simple." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jay asks.

"My mate has to be in love with me. Meaning stupid…. that he has to love all of me." I replied.

"Oh" Jay said.

"What? I mean that's is too easy. I pretty sure Aro loves all you" Dani said.

" Ha ha…. don't you ever say Aro and love and me in the same sentence ever again." I said. God she was stupid.

"What do you mean? I thought because earlier he asked-"

"Exactly he asked being the key word. Remember Blondie I can't pick my mate he already been chosen." I said.

"So how do we know who her mate is?" Asked Nate.

"She knows," said Jacob. I then glared at Jacob why could I he let them play stupid a little longer.

"Its you." Dani said. I look to see if whom she was talking about. Jacob. Oh no! I would never! My kind and him don't mix.

"Don't be ridiculous. That would never happen. And if your thinking its because I haven't killed him. Well that's because my other half here won't allow me."

"So Bella is gaining some control?" Ask Carlisle.

"No, she's not. Its just a bad pain in my ass to have to hear here whine about things. "I said.

"So then who is it?" asked Jay.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said. Then I looked at him. He looked at me. It felt as if we were the only people in the room. That was until that annoying girl's voice broke it.

"Who?" I looked at everyone until I decide the speak. That was until my mate, my keeper, decided to speak.

"_Me_." Edward said.


	15. Confrontations

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason.**

**Thanks for the reviews (barbiedoll123 ,katie (),Drowning In Shallow Water-) So with out further a do here what you been waiting for.**

* * *

"Me" that was the last word I had said. Its been five hours and yet everything that had happen felt like it had just ended. The conversation and arguments that had been going on you could still feel the tension in the air. But yet no one was in the living room. Except me and another person whom they don't think I know is there but they are sadly mistaken. But that was the last thing I wanted to confront until I went over everything in my head before I said anything to them so they knew that I knew there presence was there.

Most of are guest were please to see the drama that had occurred. Especially the Volturi, they and like most of the guest wanted to know if I could really do it. Most of my family knew I could. But then there were other like the mutts that were thinking it was a waste of time and to just let her die. There were a couple of people that agree with them like Dani and Rose. I remember hear each and everyone of there thoughts.

Carlisle and Esme were full of hope. They wanted to help her and to get their daughter back of which they had thought they lost long ago. But then they also wanted to make sure I was okay with this and they were scared that I couldn't do it because of Dani.

Alice was a different story yes; she had hope but mostly excitement. She was ecstatic that Bella was alive. She was pushing me hard with her thoughts to get me to kiss and make-up with Bella already I don't even think she care that there were a lot of obstacles to get past. All she wanted was her sister and best friend back.

Jasper wanted whatever Alice wanted but he did make it clear to be careful with Bella. Not only because of the things she had done but also the emotions that he got a glimpse of that were rolling off her earlier.

Emment was a lot like Alice. He wanted to desperately get clumsy Bella back. But something that surprised me with Emment is that hiding in his thoughts was fear. Fear that Bella would never come back and that in the end face a harsh reality of that she would die or have to be killed.

Jacob Black now his thoughts had surprise me the most. He truly hated me but he was so willing putting all that aside for the sake of Bella. He thought I was the only one to ever help her and if I failed that no one could ever put her back together.

The last two people thoughts that I was to hear were that of Rose and Dani. Rose was pretty much in I don't care either way but mostly want what Emment hiding thoughts were. I growled at that thought, Rose is sometimes just to caught up in herself to ever think about someone else sometimes. But then I thought about Dani's thought. They were full of anger and confusion. She couldn't see why it was I, the only one that could save Bella. She was so upset. She hated the idea of us ever being together in the first place. She couldn't see me and a thing like that together, but I was never with that I was with Bella. Most of the thoughts that came form Dani were clear. Betrayal. She couldn't believe I never told her about this, because from what she thought I told her everything. But I hadn't I still didn't know why a part of me thought it would be too painful to even bring that subject up of the matter. And the other part of me was just to let it go it part of the past nothing will ever come of it. Boy, was I wrong on both those parts. Not only did it bite me in the ass but seeing her like that. Words can't describe how painful it was and still is to see her this way. Everything that I had thought happen to her hadn't. She didn't go to college, she didn't ever get married and experience…I growled at that thought…wow where did that come from. The thought of Bella and another man that just repulse me and yet I have no idea why. Argh! I can't dwell on that right now. Anyways, she never had a family, never got older, the most part I feared was that she never really was truly happy. That last thought I knew was true. My train of thought was interrupted.

"Are you going to sit their all day thinking or what?" she asked.

"I haven't decided." I told her.

"Well as much as I like to stand by and watch I think I should really get going." She replied.

"No…. you can't go anywhere!" I told her.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do it's not like you're my mate or anything" she hissed back.

"Oh really because early I could have sworn I heard I was." I hissed back. Before Bella or Izzy for that matter spoke. I look at her. Her beauty was really overwhelming…the long black silk dress she wore only heighten that beauty but the only thing that brought it down was her eyes. Yes because there was evil in them but it wasn't only that. But by just looking in them you could tell she was truly broken.

"So what" she said.

"So if I'm going to help you you're gonna have to stay here." I answered her back.

"That's not the only reason you want me here isn't it" she hissed again. And yet she was right I wanted her here to stop her from torturing and killing the innocence…or using her philosophy playing as she called it. Again she interrupted.

"I wouldn't be worried about out there then as so much as in here…. what I would do that stupid annoying little whore of yours-"

"Shut the hell up! You will not so much as raise a hand to her…. do you understand me?" I hissed at her.

"Do not raise your voice at me and for sure as hell don't tell me what I can and can't play with. Honestly, what do you see in her huh? I mean she as sure as hell is not me." She said.

"Yes your absolutely right, she is not you and for your information you are not Bella." I replied.

"Ha…when are you gonna get it I mean you got earlier…. I mean what happen you hang out with Rose or something?" she asked. I heard a growl from upstairs I was for sure that had to be Emment. But I quickly got out of my thoughts to answer her.

" I do get it….but what I meant is that the Bella I knew you are definitely not her. And for the other piece of information no I hadn't because you and I have been downstairs all this time. So are you sure you aren't the dumb one?" I questioned her.

"Touché'. Aren't we. But I do have one question before I go find something more interesting to do." She said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"How in the world do you think you can help me?" she asked.

" I know I can help you and I positive that I will succeed." I responded to her.

"Oh really because you do realize you have to do something that is far from possible right?" she witty said

"Anything possible." I replied.

"Yeah right." She said.

I walk up behind her and whispered in her ear "What no faith?"

"No I don't." She replied.

"And why is that?" I questioned

"Because I just don't okay." She said. She tried to quickly move away from me. But I caught her wrist.

"Why? Huh tell me," I asked her. As I said that I pulled her near me.

"**_Because I lost it a long time ago_**!" she screamed, she pulled away from. I had let her go but then I looked into her eyes and she said.

"**_How do you expect to help me? To get me back together again, because clearly the prophecy states that the only way to fix me is for my mate, you, to love all of me and yet you look at me and the thing you see, you loathe_**." And with that she walked away. And I had to think about the one thing I had been avoiding all night. Could I love all of her?


	16. One last time

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason. _Thanks barbiedoll123_**

* * *

Stupid. Stupid Stupid. What you're not going to agree with me? Hello? You there? Great. This is just great. Not only do I make myself look weak and stupid but also the other side of me has decided to take a vacation. What…you couldn't have done that the other times…I mean I was enjoying myself those times. Okay creepy. But no matter, what really matters was why did I tell him that. I can't believe this. I was walking down the hall when I heard a muffle noise. Curiosity got the best of me, so I turned into the room of which I heard the noise come from. I then realize I was in Edward's room. I look upon the bed to find that girl whom was making the noise, she was crying. I was bored so I just watch from the doorway. That was until she spoke with anger flare I might add.

"What the hell do you what?"

"Well there a lot of things I want, for example to leave this horrid place. Then again I could always stay and play." I smiled while replying.

"Are you that sick and messed up in your head?" she asked.

"I'm not cra-" she cut me off before I could reply.

"Crazy! Yes you are! You're a sick loony who get pleasure off of people's pain."

"Shut the hell up. Don't you ever call me crazy, you stupid little cunt!" I shouted at her.

"You know what…I take that back your not crazy." She stated.

"I already told you I wasn't," I hissed back at her.

"I not finished…. you know what you are? Huh? Your Pathetic. Your pathetic because you simply can't face the fact that Edward never came back. That he didn't want you and you know what he probably never will. Seeing as what you are." She hissed back. That was the last straw before I knew what was happening Jasper and Emment were holding me back. The girl was on the floor and Edward and Carlisle were tending to her. I broke free from Emment and Jasper and left the room and ending up back downstairs. I was standing in the middle of the living room. All was silent. That was until I heard a voice. _Letting little things get to you like that will only make you weaker_. You mean us, it will only make us weaker and besides that were the hell have you been I mean I've been waiting for you to come up with some smart-ass remark. _Why do insisting on asking when you know the answer to that. _Ah there's the witty commentary. On other matter what do you mean I now the answer? _Were getting weaker and I say we don't have long till the end. _Ahh, don't be like that Bells. _Don't ever say that name!_ Oh yeah, I forgot about that just thinking about it gets us weaker. _Well then don't think about it. _Oh okay…hey when did we end up on the sofa? _When we didn't have the strength to stand anymore. _Shit, I didn't think you were serious…. anyways let think about the next target. I think we should play with that Dani girl or maybe even Jane…she gets on my nerves and its been awhile since we played with a vamp…. Hey you there? _Yes and whatever, I don't care anymore. _Were really dying huh? _Yes…yes we are and there's nothing anyone could do or say for it to go any other way. _Well I don't want to go out on the sofa that's lame. Maybe the toilets just like Elvis huh? No lets go play with something one last time.

I got up from the sofa and went upstairs to find my next victim.


	17. Realizing and Waking Up

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason. _Thanks barbiedoll123 for review_**

* * *

I walk up the stairs and around the corner and watch from the bedroom door. My next and most likely final victim. She was sitting with her back towards me facing the window. She was brushing her hair all the while not even noticing that I was there. You would think she heard the footsteps…but no matter I am stronger, quicker, and faster then this conceited, annoying, cunt will ever be. Why is that blonde's are always the bitchy self-absorb wenches? You going to answer back to that? Oh well we are going to enjoy this last one that's for sure. The pain I will bring upon her will be like nothing imagined like the last one I played with. If she gets any of my dress messed up she will be severely punished that's for sure does anyone know how expensive these dress are? She probably does, and then of course she will know why I'll make it worse. Well let's get this party on the road shall we. So I shut the bedroom door. That's when she stops messing with her hair and turned around. She looked at me like she was in shock, which she was. I walk up to where she was sitting and looked her in the eye and whispered

"_Let's Play Rosalie_"

* * *

After Izzy had left, Carlisle and I tend to Dani. She was going on and on about pain. But I wasn't really listening to her. I was thinking about the conversation or argument in this case that had occurred between Izzy and Dani. I know for sure I wasn't the only one that really heard it the whole house probably did. The things Dani said just kept playing in my head over and over. I didn't even realize that the others had left and that it was just Dani and I here. That's when she snapped me out of it.

"Hey, are you okay…you've been awfully quiet." Dani said.

"What…oh yeah I'm fine…where did the others run off to?"

"Well from what I could get was that Carlisle was going out hunting with Esme…and Jasper and Emment went to go do something really immature I the woods." She replied

"Oh okay…what about you are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine besides the whole bruising, I think I'll be just fine." She replied. I was about to leave when she asked

"Edward what did you ever see in her?"

I paused from my walking and turned around and face her. I look at her and then replied.

"Why do you ask?"

"Its just I wanted to know." she said

"Oh…well there were a lot of things….she was the kindest, self-sacrificing, intelligent, stubborn, clumsy, frustrating and beautiful women I had ever met. Not only did she have a great taste in music but also she had the most beautiful and good heart." I replied.

" Why did you call her frustrating?" she asked.

"Well I couldn't read her mind and I still can't." I said.

"Well she long gone now huh…anyways I was thinking I should leave here until everything settle down not only that but I will be safer somewhere else. Don't worry Alice will be with me okay."

"Oh okay…well call me when you get to the hotel okay." I said.

"Oh I will…well I got to go, love you bye" she replied and then she was gone. God Alice must be in a hurry, probably wedding stuff. I started thinking about the conversation that had just taken place on what had just happened. I started thinking about Bella and how good she was to me, god she deserve much better than this. It's my entire fault. I made her into a monster and the only one who can save her is I and I don't think I could do it. As I was still thinking about old times something click. I remember something Bella saved my life. She woke me up from the darkness and loneliness and here I am not even going to try and save her. How could I love all of her? But then I realized something. I have to find Bella Now!

"Tsk, Tsk…. Rosie…. You've been very bad and annoying lately." I said to her as I walked around her. God it had been forever to play with a vampire. Who would've known my last vic. Be a vamp. God she looked miserable tied to the chair. Good thing I have these powers to hold her down. That's when she snapped me out of her thoughts.

"You little bitch if you don't let me out of here I swear I will-"

"You'll what? Hurt me not likely. Now open that bitchy mouth of yours." I hissed she wouldn't so I made her. What I was about to do is the worst way to hurt a vamp. I cut my wrist and pored the venom in her mouth. It was said if a vampire had drank enough venom the vampire would suffer an eternity of pain and never regain any conscious again; like a your paralyzed and can't move or scream just have endure lost of pain.

I was so bust playing to notice someone had entered and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I look up to see who had disturbed my fun to find it was Edward who had knocked me on the ground. I looked passed him to see Carlisle was tending to Rosalie…while Jasper and Esme were holding Emment back from attacking me. Before I knew what was happening I was being drag out of the room and into Edward's. That's when I snapped.

"What the hell? Let go of me."

"No…we need to talk." He said.

"What is this about your precious fiancée…because if it is I don'-" He cut me off.

"No it not it's about-" but I cut him off.

"Well if this about Ros-"

"No its not about Rose…. but after this is discussed we will get to the bottom of that." He said. God whatever he wanted to talk about is getting me a little worried I'm mean if he isn't make threat to hurt me if I'm hurting his family then I have no idea on what he planning. Then I spoke.

"Well then what do you want to talk about?'

"Us" he said.

"What about Us?' I hissed

" I came to realize something today…. something I have been hiding from for about a hundred years now." He said. God if this is where I think it's going it had to be a joke. Hell I don't think I can take it if it is. I have to stop him now before I really fall apart.

"No you didn't okay, nothing…you didn't realize anything" I said. He tried coming towards me but I moved away.

"Yes I did…okay I did. I can save you by telling this to you okay, so just listen okay."

He said.

"Why? Huh…is this some kind of joke to you? Because you know what I can't, okay and I won't stand for it. Not again….I will not be made fool again. Do you understand? So I'll just leave." As I was walking out he grabbed me and he whispered.

"_I love you_" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What did you just say?" I whispered back. He twirled me around and looked me straight in the eye and said.

"_I love you Isabella Marie Swan… and I never ever stopped."_ Then he grabbed me and kissed me.

* * *

I looked around my surroundings to find out that I was in bed naked with my angel next to me. God I must of died I haven't felt this whole and myself in a long time. Who knew that in heaven I finally be with my Edward again. God he looked good. Then he spoke.

"Your staring love"

" Sorry its just I never felt so good in a long time." I said. He stared at me in shock. Like he had seen a ghost. Then he whispered.

"Bella?"

"Yes? Oh yeah by the way look who's staring now." I teased. He gave a wired look like of happiness and excited that something good just happen. Like he hadn't seen me in over a hundred years or something. The next I knew he grabbed on to me and spoke.

"Oh god Bella, its really you…God I missed you so much…. I'm so sorry…I never ever leave you again. I'm here to stay. Forever and ever."

"Well I hope so I just got you back there's no way I give you up now, with that being said I think we should get out of bed and do something." I replied.

"Your right…lets hurry downstairs and shown the family that your back, okay love." I didn't have time to question because before I knew it I was already downstairs. I looked around to suddenly find myself surround by my family and some guest around. Except Alice and Emment weren't here, neither was Rosalie. Everyone was bombarding with questions but I was to busy comp-tinplating my own. Was this really heaven? I mean does everyone I ever loved in heaven because if so where is my mom and my dad? I was snapped out of my thoughts by me being smashed up against the wall by a very angry Emment. Before I could get free Edward and Jasper had pull him off. I look and Emment and saw his face and then it finally gave me my answer. I wasn't in heaven, I'm alive.


	18. Author's Note

Authors' Note. I'm so sorry I thought I'd be done with this story but apparently I could not finish in time before I left for boot camp...I so sorry to keep you waiting…but as soon as I'm out which probably be in February of 2009 I will update and finish this story…I also have another idea of a new story. I probably will finish this story during boot and write another while I am in there. Well I truly am sorry for this I really don't want to leave now especially with Christmas right around the corner, but I have too. So wish me luck Happy Holidays to everyone.


	19. Waiting

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason. Thank you for Reveiwing Ayomei and barbiedoll123**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bella had been back and not after Emmett's attack had she said a word. She just kept to herself. She would just sit and stare into nothingness. Not only that but things besides Bella haven't been very easy. Dani came back to find out Bella was truly home even though she did trust it was her. She claimed it was an act, but I knew that it wasn't but that it was my Bella who was back. As I walk down the steps I went into the family room. Most of the chaos had died down; the vampire clans have all left except the Denali clan. Yes, surprise the Volturi left; since Bella was her whole self they seem very bored and left. As I looked around the room I found that my family was spread across the room, Emment and Jasper playing some video game while Alice and Rosalie were chatting about some new shopping trip while the Denali women were agree all with their plans. Carlisle was at work, and Esme was in her garden. Dani was sitting on the sofa and the one person who I had been searching for is gone missing. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey are you okay?" Dani asked. I looked at her and wonder why she was still here, oh wait that's right I haven't told her that I love Bella.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just there are some things we need to discuss." I said, I then realize that my family was in the room and they all stop what they were doing and the eyes were on us.

"Sure, okay" she replied.

"Okay, lets go somewhere a little more private and talk." I asked.

"No…no whatever it is we can discuss it here, besides I like it when your family here when we discuss things about the wedding, you know besides Alice thinks we should-"

I had to cut her off, god she thinks were still getting married.

"Dani stop!" She stop her rambling and looked at me. She had a shocked and confusing face. Then she replied.

"Edward what??? I don't understand we have to talk about these things I mean we are going to get married soon and the-"

"Dani…Stop you have to stop. I think that we should hold this off." I said

"What? Hold it off are you crazy? Wait a minute this has nothing to do with her does it? Oh god it does, Edward when are you gonna get it she does want to be seen, she doesn't even come out of that room of her. You know I forgave you for sleeping with her because I know that at that point in your life you were just confused but now your not so lets just get this wedding on with okay." She said. God I think she's in serious denial. Wait she is. I hate that it has to be this way.

"No Dani, I can't and I won't marry you. I wasn't confused when I slept with Bella, I love her and I know I can't live without her anymore." I said to her. She looked at me with shock. She was hurt real bad and you can see that thoroughly god her thoughts were awful.

"After everything we've been through, the things that happened between us weren't just a fling Edward. Those things were real. Edward how can you do this? Huh? I mean she killed my mother Edward She tortured Rosalie how can you love her huh? Please tell me?"

I looked at her and I gave her the only explanation I could think of

"You can't help who you fall in love with."


	20. Numb

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Sorry it been awhile....but here you go i back...so enjoy**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason.**

* * *

I was tired. I was tired of waiting for her. But Esme assured me that Bella just needed time and if I push her I might just lose her. But how can I not all she does is stay in her room. Why can't she just come out? Could things really be that bad…no they couldn't I had to believe that. Maybe she feels horrible about what has gone on about the things that have gone on. But she has to realize that none of that was her fault, she was sick it wasn't her fault. A tap on my shoulder snapped me from my thoughts.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jasper asked. I looked up at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied.

"I should have known. Bella. You know you really need to stop thinking so hard. Its not got to fix anything. Also it would help me a lot."

"Yeah But-" he cut me off.

"But nothing Edward. You need to stop. She just needs time, she'll come around." Again I knew he was right. But I just need to know how she feels.

"So do feel anything?"

"From her…I wish I could tell you but I got nothing…not even a peep. Now I know how you must've have felt when she was human."

"That's strange….shouldn't you. Maybe we should tell Carlisle."

"Already have and he thinks its has to do something with her powers." He answered.

Are conversation was cut short with a reeking smell interrupting us. Werewolf.

What the hell could they want? As soon as the door open we were going to pounce, but stop because Carlisle was with them. Carlisle told us to gather the family and meet them in the living area. When everyone was there which included (the cullens', Denali, the pack and Jacob.) Could things get any stranger?

* * *

It felt like time has been standing still. So many things have happened. How can things get any better after everything thing has gone terribly wrong. How can I fix it? How can anybody look at me after all I have done? Does it matter? Maybe I should just leave. Like running can solve anything. That would be cowardly, but then again what have I been doing oh yeah that right I've been hiding out in this room. I have no idea what to do, there are so many things that have to be dealt with. But the one concerned that kept nagging me inside was Edward. Could he really love me? After everything I have done. Even after he knew the terrible secret I have been hiding from everyone, especially from myself.


	21. Doubts

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason. Thanks ****barbiedoll123 for reviewing…anyways here it goes.**

Absurd. That is the one thing that came to mind. Why would they even come up with this plan if they were the ones telling me not to push her? This is like just handing her a pack bag and letting her leave. No. I won't let that happen, I can't lose her I just got her back and I'll be damn if I lose her again.

"Edward be reasonable, we have tried it this way and it isn't going anywhere." Carlisle explained.

"Be reasonable, I can't believe you would even consider this. I mean aren't you guys the one saying we shouldn't push. Now you come up with this bogus plan to try and help her." I replied.

"Well from what I can see it isn't going anywhere and besides that there are answers that need to come to light. So I say lets tr-"

"Hell no. There is no way we are pushing her like that. I won't let you question her just for your expense Jacob." I hissed.

"Edward no one is saying that, were not wanting to shove her off a cliff Edward. Just baby steps, I mean if we see any discomfort well stop." Alice chirped.

"Why even stop at that why not just pu-" Before she could finish that sentence I had her pinned up against the wall. But before I could threaten her. Emment was pulling me off, if Jasper hadn't caught me I would've been through a wall and outside.

"Don't you ever threaten Bella like that ever again do you understand me Rosalie?" I hissed at her.

"Don't you dare try to defend her Edward after everything she did to me." She hissed back.

"She di-" I was about to defend her when I was interrupted.

"How about the both of you just shut the hell up. Fighting isn't gonna solve anything.

Besides we don't know what going on with Bella anyway, this is the reason we came up with this plan to find out." Emment yelled. Everyone was in shocked. Especially Rosalie, she couldn't believe he would stand up against her like that. I was about to thank him when he came up to me and growled.

"Don't think just because I said that doesn't mean anything. Rosalie has every right to be upset. But don't underestimate her if she feels the need to have to put Bella down she will and I'll be right there helping her." The anger was boiling in me after he threaten Bella like that I was about to reply when Carlisle step in between us.

"Enough! That's it. We are not here to blame anyone, or seek revenge on anybody. Were all her to help Bella. We need this to be done so that we can figure out what's going on with her."

"Yes I totally agree with that," chanted Esme.

"Okay let start shall we" chirped Alice. As soon as she said that they all looked at me.

"Fine lets get started on this intervention." I replied.

About five hours later, everything was set in place. It would take place tomorrow. Everyone would be there that was there in the meeting, I really didn't want to wolves there but Alice said Jacob needed to be and the dumb and dumber would never leave without him so. Hopefully everything will go as plan, nothing could ruin this Alice-proof plan. I heard a knock on the door and I went to answer and behind that door was…

Just stop! Stop! These stupid memories won't stop. Maybe it is this room maybe I should leave and explore. Urgh! No I couldn't do that because what if Edward wants to talk or any of the other Cullens. I just couldn't face that right now, not with everything that has happen. But then again every time I did go out just for a couple of seconds no one attacked me with questions or attacked me period. Maybe I could just go out for fresh air. As I was about to walk to the door, I stopped I was frozen with what I saw standing in front of me. It was me. My reflection. My face was paler. I had high cheekbones, luscious lips and deep mahonaghy long hair. Curves in the all the right places I was absolutely stunning. But the one thing that caught me more was my eyes. My eyes were still the same dark chocolate brown they had been when they were human. How could this be, was this some kind of sick joke. Why? When I really look at myself all I see is the murdering vial sick creature. I couldn't stand it any longer I ran. I ran to the doorknob and turned it open the door.

Behind the door was Dani. What in the world is she doing here? This isn't going to help anything at all. Not one bit. I can already tell you what she wants just by reading her mind she want me. When is she going to get it I don't want her…I hate to admit it but Tanya wasn't even this bad. She cut my thought process.

"Edward I already know but let me just say this, you are not the only reason I'm here I want to know why she did it okay. And before you ponder another question Carlisle and Alice know I'm here. They said it would be good for me to deal with my grief. Once that issue is resolve. I want to talk about us."

"Dani how many times do I have to tell you-"

"No Edward don't okay. Just don't. I know there something still here. I mean come on if there wasn't why would you have slept we me instead of her first. And not only that but have you even come to asked yourself this question what if Bella doesn't even want you back?"

And in that moment I realize that. _Why would she???_


	22. Facing Demons

**Slipping Away Slowly But Surely…**

**Again …I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Dani, her mom (Evalynn), Nate, and Jason. And thank you to all my reviews hope you enjoy...**

* * *

I ran...and just kept going....It hasn't even dawn on me how far i have gone, right now nothing really matters. I don't stop, and i won't because if i do i know it will end. It will end and i will come to the realization to a nightmare. In this moment everything is beautiful and clear, so why leave it. Why risk it. The beautiful colors, succulent air, the calming of everything. Why leave it?

* * *

Today was the day we would know. Today we would get the answers we desperately seek. What happened after our departure and when we returned. There was no doubt in my mind that be easy. It could easily push her away, but then it again it could have the opposite effect. Also i knew there would be trouble of some sort but i didn't how bad it might be. But there were two things that i knew that i had to absolutely do today. First I had to know whether Bella and i had a future, if there was a chance of hope for us. And Secondly the most important thing that matter is that i bring her _**home.**_

"Edward!" Alice screeched. I ran to the living room to find everyone was there except Alice. That was until i looked up at the stairs.

"Edward, she's gone."

* * *

Its feels like forever, that time has stop and I'm in this pleasant place...a sanctuary. But I knew it would end. That its hasn't been forever but merely three days. God how I wish that it was much longer, but nothing could make it go away. So I have two choices, two paths I could chose from. The hardest part is knowing that I've already made up my mind.

* * *

Where is she? I been searching for the past three days not resting. My family is really worried. There worried about Bella, afraid that she might hurt herself or worse someone else. The wolves were just waiting for a slip up from her so they could just take her out and be done with her. Panic, chaos all of there emotions were running threw everyone's mind. But the thing that stood out the most was the worry that they had for me. Scared that I might just completely shut down. That I was time bomb just waiting to explode. But I knew better, that I could get through this by finding her, no that I would find her. And that we would all get through this no matter what, no matter how hard and tough it may be. Or so I hope...

"Edward??"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see who had called for me.

"Yes, Dani???"

She looked at me and for a second I could sense jealously but that was quickly covered up with worry. She then said

"Are you ok?" I pinched my nose then looked up from where I was sitting and replied

"Yes, I'm fine I was just about to go-" Before I could finished she cut me off

"Edward I don't think you should go out you she go hunting your eyes are dark."

Hunting right now was the least of my problems. All that matter was finding her. But I knew that I should maybe go hunting because I know sooner or later my family will just as bad about my feedings actually worse. As if they could read my thoughts Carlisle came in.

"She's right Edward you do need to go hunting."

"No I'm fine I'll go later." I replied.

"no you will go now." I was in shock for a second because I didn't hear Esme come in. I was about to reply by telling her not to worry. She beat me to it though.

"No Edward...I can't do this, no I won't do this. You will go hunting right now."

"Ha ha someone in trouble"

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled.

I was about to just go through the motions when I thought hey this could be worse. Ding Ding like clockwork the wolves were here. Maybe I shouldn't have jinx it. Ugh!

"Have you guys had any sight of her" Jacob asked.

"Do you think we would all be standing around here if we had??" I couldn't resist being rude to them. There probably somewhat of why Bella hasn't come back yet. I knew deep down that would be a straight up lie.

"Watch it Cullen" Jacob hissed.

"I don't know what I would be watching." I said back. Then it was fire starting in a wildfire. I must of have hit a nerve because the next thing I know everyone is this free for all brawl. Finally Carlisle whistled and everything stop. Like time was standing still then he spoke

"Everyone please just calm down, right now is not the time to be fighting. We need to come together to find Bella okay."

"Why bother?" Everyone turned to see her standing in the living room door way. Bella.

* * *

"Why bother"? I asked. Everyone was here well not everyone just the Cullens and that Wolves. It seem like they were all looking for one thing. I asked myself why me? My thoughts were caught off by the feeling of two arms wrapped around me. Alice.

"Where have you been, we've been so worried??" She asked me. I couldn't speak so I just repeated my last statement. I looked around and they all kept just looking at me. God I could see it. They felt sorry for me and I hated it! I hated because I wonder how they cared so much if they only knew. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Yeah were have you been??" Dani sneered. I was about to reply when Edward interrupted.

"Dani just leave her-" But then he was cut off by her.

"Why Edward? Why? You've been destroying yourself by worrying about her. Starving yourself not resting until you find her...God Edward do you even see what its doing to your family. I can't understand why you care so much about this sick we-"

"Dani just stop okay, -" he tried reasoning with her but I had to stop it now.

"No Edward Don't! Let her finished." Everyone just looked at me. Dani was in shock but she replied

"What?" I breathe in, even though I didn't need it, and then looked at her and said

"You have every right to say what you what to me."

"Well...uh mm...no you know what I'm not letting you get off easy, I'm not going to give in to what you want so it could make you feel better no!-"

"Dani please-" Edward shouted. Thats when it all started, All hell broke lose. Everyone was shouted, yelling at each other. Utterly chaos, all this fighting. And for a moment it all faded, and I was back in the quiet place, everyone zone out, no arguing, no nothing just peace. I then realized that I had to come out of it, that I already came to a decision, that already knew my path. With that thought in mind I slowly came up for air...and screamed

"Why didn't you just let me die?"

Silence

There was so much of it you couldn't even hear a cricket.

Thats all there was silence, until it was broken with a whisper.

"What?"

I looked at him and said

"I said Why-"

"No I heard you...but how could you asked that?"

"How could I not?" I looked at him and saw such sorrow and anger in them.

"Bella none of this was your fault-"

"How could you say that? Huh...Do you even hear yourself Edward?"

"But it wasn't...you weren't in control...if it anyone fault it mi-"

"Don't...Don't you dare say that...none of this is or ever was your fault!"

"How is this not his fault? He left you Bella?" Jacob said.

"It just isn't ok...Jake...none of it is." I replied.

"How could you sa-" Jake replied but I interrupted him

"Because its not"

"Yes it is Bella....if I hadn't left...if I hadn't been such a mon-" I couldn't take it any longer.

"You not a monster! If anyone here is it me!" I screamed.

"No Bella your not!" interrupted Alice

"Yes I am...if you known the things I've done." That's when Esme had come up and patted my shoulder and said.

"Bella I know you must have a lot a guilt...with all those people that died...but Bella you have to understand that it wasn't you...you weren't in the right state of mind"

"Thats were you wrong" I turned around towards her and everyone else.

"I knew what I was doing...I had some what control ok...god why couldn't you just let me die??" I looked at him

"Bella I know you have a lot of guilt...but it gonna take time to understand and Esme is right okay maybe you you don't see that now but-"

"No! Edward! Just Stop, don't you get it....i enjoyed it....I didn't know what was happening. I went out....and somehow I ended up in the meadow. I kept hearing a voice...i didn't know who it was...when Victoria show herself I thought it was her but realized later that it was me. Maybe it happen because Victoria turned me so that I could spend the rest of eternity alone. But god I wished I never...but uh mm...when woke up I then realized that the other voice was me. Not only that when Victoria tried to kill me instead of what she original planned, I learnt that I was different. Not normal...It had been three days since I last seen Charlie...God...I can't I can't." I was just about to make a run for it when I crashed into something hard. I tried to move but he was holding me tight, it seem like hours clocked by but it was only seconds until he spoke.

"Bella...please..its ok...I'm here...you have to get this out...come on.." and thats when everything came crashing down...i couldn't keep it inside any longer...so I cherish his arms wrapped around me...his scent...knowing in a matter of minutes it would all end..knowing he would see me for what I really was and am a monster.

"When I went home...they were there...Charlie..Phil...Renee..they were all there...apparently they were real worried...god the looks on there faces...Edward...my own mother...my father...my own flesh and blood....oh god...Edward...i killed them...i murder my own parents....their screams....and the worst part is I knew Edward...I knew..." Just like that...I waited for his arms to no longer be there...for his soothing voice to stop whispering in my ear....for him to stop holding...for him to just run from me...to just let go...but he never did.


End file.
